Fairy Tail: Pokemon Style!
by NaLuFever4Ever
Summary: Lucy is back to being ten years old again in a Pokemon World! The Strauss siblings are her family and Natsu is her childhood friend along with Levy! Follow Lucy as she goes through the experiences of a Pokemon Trainer while bad guys team up to annihilate her and her family. ElfEver, MiFre, LisBix, NaLu, GaLe and others!


**Okay, this is the story I had somewhat promised you guys if you read my first story. If you think I should continue it, leave a review commenting on that. If you don't, I'll drop this story. **

**I won't be updating daily, since I'm sort of grounded. But you don't have to wait a month for a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Do I look like a millionaire? Nope. **

Chapter One: Fate

"Our child shall be Lucy Fate."

Those were the last words of a mage prodigy, victim of childbirth. Her husband died earlier on, making the birth of the child harder. That was almost nine years ago.

Now, Mirajane Fate, the oldest sister of the prestigious Fate family was humming to herself as she completed Lucy's trainer clothes.

"Lu-chan, soon, you'll be a Pokémon Master and Top Coordinator just like your mother. She will be so proud~" Mira sang as she got up. "Freed-kun will be coming soon too."

Mira and Freed Justine were married. Lisanna, Lucy's other older sister was currently dating Bixlow, a creepy guy but still managed to earn the heart of the white-haired girl. Elfman, the man of the family and Evergreen, a gym leader were engaged.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Mira flung open the door to reveal her true love, Freed.

"Hi, Mira," Freed said, blushing as he handed his wife a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Freed, honey, you're so sweet!" Mira hugged Freed excitedly. "Come on, Lu-chan's been eager to see you again."

Mira rushed Freed to the living room, where everyone had gathered. Lucy was jumping up and down, ecstatic that tomorrow she will be starting her awesome Pokémon Journey in the land of Alice.

"Hi, Lucy-chan, I take it you'll be starting your journey tomorrow?" All Freed got was a nod.

"Lu-chan, don't be like that," Mira scolded lightly. Lucy stopped and pouted.

"Can I play with Raichu?" Lucy begged Freed.

"How about later when we're finished with dinner?" Freed suggested. "Before you go to sleep, that is."

"Is dinner ready?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"Dinner's ready!" Lisanna called from the kitchen. Lucy cheered and ran for the food. Mira and Freed laughed.

~Later~

"Raichu," Freed called out his starter Pokémon from his Pokéball. The large mouse Pokémon came out and immediately started to look for Lucy, who was in his face. They screamed with joy and ran around the room giggling like schoolgirls. "I regret choosing a female Pikachu."

"Freed," Mira said threateningly. "I don't care if we're married; if you dare to deprive Lu-chan of a playmate you're dead."

"Aye~" Freed gulped. He may be the royal bodyguard of Prince Laxus but he was also afraid of Mira, his lovely and dangerous wife.

"Where's Natsu by the way?" Mira wondered. "He should be at Merry City by now, knowing his ability to get lost even if he did set off for his journey a month ago."

Freed sighed with Mira, knowing that Merry City was the nearest town to Natsu and their hometown.

"Lucy-chan will catch up to him soon," Freed said obviously.

"Of course," Mira said with hearts in her eyes. "Oh how I missed the days Natsu played with Lucy every day."

With Lucy, they were rolling on the ground repeatedly. "Raichu, I wonder where's Levy now. She's probably at Merry City. I miss her a lot, even if she did leave just two days ago."

Raichu snickered in his own language, "_I'm sure you miss Natsu so much more."_

"Hey!" Lucy complained. "I'm so gonna get you for that!"

"_Catch me if you can!"_

"E-Ever, you're not a man! You're a manly woman!" Elfman squeaked in the face of his fiancé.

"Elfman…" Evergreen sighed. "Oh well." She looked out to see Lucy talking with Raichu. "She's something isn't she?"

"Huh?" Elfman looked out the window. "Yeah, she's a manly sister! She can talk to Pokémon!"

"That's a unique ability," Evergreen mused. "Who knows…?"

"Ever, did you say something?" Elfman looked back at his weirdly-acting wife. "You're not being a manly woman right now."

"Elfman…" Evergreen said threateningly.

"Y-You're a manly woman!" Elfman squeaked.

Lisanna was humming as she washed the dishes. "Hey, Bix…"

"Did you say something, Lis?"

"Nothing…"

"Lis, baby, you can tell me anything."

Lisanna leaned against her boyfriend's muscular body. "I don't know…I just feel that Luce's journey won't be so safe for her."

"Lis, every trainer's journey isn't safe," Bixlow reasoned.

"I guess you're right."

~Somewhere Unknown~

In a roomy space, a robotic woman was watching her electronic screen. The screen was showing a blonde girl playing with a Raichu.

"Interesting…" the woman said in a robotic voice. "Shadar, come."

A weird tentacle man hidden in a cloak appeared in a puff of smoke. "Yes, my queen?"

"You're mission now is to eliminate this girl. Take all the time in the world, just do it before her thirteenth birthday."

"Of course, my mistress…"


End file.
